When Dreams Collapse
by AnalogousParadox
Summary: "I've done the best I can to keep you dreaming. It's probably best if you woke now." Koizumi sighed, as he unhooked the Dreamer from the machine.  Contains themes from the movie Inception, but not a crossover. . Oneshot. T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya and/or Inception or anything related.**

**A/N:** I was originally going to put this on the crossover section, under **Haruhi and Inception** but I decided that it has more Haruhi than Inception, and that none of the characters of Inception are even in this fic.

The idea for this fic was prompted by **Itsuki Koizumi **himself in the first season.

And yeah, I'll be back to writing my Inception-Haruhi crossover, The Inception of Haruhi Suzumiya soon. This plot bunny just wouldn't let go. This fic has nothing to do with that one, by the way. Anyway, I'll be putting up some Inception lingo and their meaning in case anyone's confused.

**Inception terms used:**

**Kick = **something that will make the dreamer wake up.

**PAS-IV= Portable Auto****mated Somnacin – IntraVenous. **A device that allows dream sharing.

* * *

**Title: **When Dreams Collapse

**Synopsis: **"I've done the best I can to keep you dreaming. It's probably best if you woke now." Koizumi sighed, as he unhooked the Dreamer from the machine. [Contains themes from the movie Inception, but not a crossover.] T for swearing.

* * *

_The universe is a dream._

_How would you feel if somebody came up to you and said, "Hey, your world isn't real."?_

_The Agency has always considered the possibility that this so-called "reality" is but a dream of some omnipotent being, some being capable of rewriting rules and bending established laws with only its mind._

_

* * *

_

"There is nothing we can do now." The purple-haired alien spoke.

"There must be a way. It cannot end like this!" Koizumi shouted, losing all sense of calm.

"The Dreamer is now aware of the situation." She continued. "It will only be a short amount of time before-"

"Bullshit!" Koizumi yelled, cutting her off. "I will convince her!"

Koizumi ran, looking for Haruhi Suzumiya. The world was grey, tinged with blue light from those beings running rampant.

It reminded him so much of that day. That day when he feared that everything would be thrown into oblivion.

* * *

_The subconscious is really fascinating, is it not? At an early age, I was taught the ways to manipulate the mind, to __**deceive**__ an__d __**perceive**__. The Agency made sure that all its members were good at __**psychological warfare**__. After all, it is the subconscious mind of a teenager we were dealing with._

_Part of our training required that we learn to __**enter and share our dreams**__. We were provided with Dream Machines, the PAS-IV. We plug ourselves in, and we enter a world where anything happens._

_

* * *

_

"Suzumiya-san!"

He yelled out her name. He could feel the earth shaking underneath his feet. The school ground was empty, save for a few Celestials that rampage around, destroying the city.

He found her standing in the middle of the field, watching in awe as the blue giants smashed the school.

"Suzumiya-san!" He yelled louder.

She turned around upon hearing his voice, tearing her sight away from the blue giants.

* * *

"We've kept the dream for too long." said Yutaka Tamaru. "He insisted that we go _**deeper**_. He kept saying that, but now…"

"Did he miss the _**Kick**_?" Mori piped up, worried.

"There was no _**Kick**_, Mori." Yutaka said. "Koizumi intended the Dreamer to never wake up unless..."

Keiichi Tamaru spoke from beside her: "In any case, only the three of them are still there. And it's only a matter of time before-"

"Then bring Koizumi to this level before the dream collapses!" she shouted.

"He's only staying there because he still believes that he could convince the Dreamer to keep dreaming." Yutaka retorted, his panic was showing in his voice.

"It was a foolish gambit. That one." Said Keiichi Tamaru, shaking his head. "Where's Arakawa?"

"He's looking for a way to bypass the layers. It seems that the Dreamer has barred us from entering that layer." The younger Tamaru responded. "The sedative you made was really powerful."

"The sedative used does not work like the regular ones." Keiichi said "If Koizumi does not wake up before the dream collapses, he'll be thrown into Limbo."

"He knew that when he took the job." Yutaka said in a serious tone.

Mori sighed. This was difficult, dealing with a "God".

* * *

"Koizumi-kun, what are you doing here?" Haruhi Suzumiya asked.

"I'm here…" he panted. "To tell you…"

* * *

Koizumi opened his eyes. He found himself in a small apartment living room surrounded by Keiichi, Yutaka, Mori, Arakawa and Nagato, all seated on chairs. Asahina-san could be heard crying in the other room. He quickly yanked the PAS-IV from his wrist.

"Were you successful? Is the Dreamer convinced?" Yutaka asked.

Koizumi shook his head sadly as he buried his face in his hands.

"Then there is nothing we can do. Unhook them." Arakawa ordered, his voice slightly quivering.

Koizumi stood up from the armchair and turned to the Dreamer.

"I've done the best I can to keep you dreaming. It's probably best if you woke now." Koizumi sighed, as he went and unhooked the Dreamer from the machine.

Haruhi Suzumiya's eyes fluttered open.

"Koizumi?"

* * *

_I told him the universe he lived in was her dream. I told him that she was responsible for this reality. I told him that she had to be kept thinking that this world was not boring, to prevent her from destroying it._

_I told him that this world needed to stay as it is._

_

* * *

_

She looked around frantically upon the small living room.

"T-the dream? Has it…"

"We tried our best, Suzumiya-san." Koizumi's eyes avoided her gaze. "We tried our best to keep him dreaming. To keep him alive."

Haruhi turned around. On the sofa laid a Kyon years older than his dream self. His head was lopsided, as his arm hung limply. Tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

_I lied to him. I did everything I could. To make him believe that his world was real. To keep him from dying._

_

* * *

_

"No…" She cried. "The layers. I designed them. _**I**_ designed them! I never thought he'd…"

"Suzumiya-san." Koizumi reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's hard keeping this up. His mind will inevitably realize that he's dreaming. It's been years since we've tried-"

"I thought for sure he'd wake up! I thought that he'd finally wake from being in a _**coma**_!" Haruhi yelled, facing Koizumi "I thought... I never thought…"

Haruhi cried louder, and all that Itsuki Koizumi could do was to hold her tight. She beat her hands against his chest, but he didn't mind.

"His mind was about to grow tired." Koizumi whispered in her ear. "Years of being half-dead, kept only alive by drugs and the false sense of reality, he was bound to give up."

Haruhi cried louder in his chest. He was gone. _**The dream has collapsed.**_

* * *

**A/N: **This is also from the theory that "Kyon is God" in the series. Like what if he's the actual "dreamer" of this universe, not Haruhi.

I've stated this before in a forum somewhere that a possible ending of the Haruhi series was that Kyon wakes up, and it's all a dream. Although it was meant to be a joke, I seriously considered it as well. Part of my reason is that the Haruhi Suzumiya series talks a lot about dreams and/or sleeping.

It's kinda freaky how Mikuru Asahina alluded to dreams in Disappearance ("One day, you'll look back at this and it would feel like it was a long dream.") and Koizumi suggesting that the ending to The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Movie was "**It was all a dream.**", considering that The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina was supposed to be a story about the story within the story.

I would also like to note that in Editor in Chief ~Straight Ahead!, one of the light novels' short stories/chapters, Kyon was described as the Prince who **never woke up**.

In case anyone asks, yes, Haruhi is the _Architect_. Keiichi-san is the _Chemist_, and I would like to think that Yutaka is the _Point Man_. And Koizumi is definitely the _Extractor_.

Anyway, thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
